


the stilness of remembering

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	the stilness of remembering

"Aiba-san, voici Ninomiya Kazunari. Nino, voilà Aiba-san notre maître-charpentier. C'est lui qui supervise la création des décors à Kyoto."

Je le vois sourire au réalisateur et surtout éviter de croiser mon regard. A vrai dire j'aurais préféré me faire écarteler que de me retrouver de nouveau face à lui moi aussi.

"Vous vous connaissez tous les deux?"me lance le réalisateur.  
Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui mettre cette idée en tête, peut-être juste le fait qu'on fait tout pour ne pas avoir à se regarder.  
Je relève la tête à ce moment-là et je le vois à moins d'un mètre de moi esquisser un "Saaa-" qui ne devrait pas tarder à passer ses lèvres alors que déjà il incline son visage dans un sourire en coin dont il a le secret.

" Qui ne connaît pas Ninomiya Kazunari? Bien sûr, je sais de qui il s'agit Monsieur, mais de là à le connaître personnellement sûrement pas. Enchanté, Ninomiya-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Je m'incline autant que je le peux pour quitter ce regard qui me donne juste envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour ne pas risquer de crier à la face du monde ce que j'ai dans le crâne en cet instant. Puis je tourne des talons sans attendre sa réponse au risque de passer pour un homme sans éducation, un rustre qui n'a pas la moindre notion de bienséance.  
J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade alors que je retraverse l'immense décor qui est en train de se monter, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi, sentant la brûlure de son regard dans mon dos.   
Je me remets au travail sans tarder. Je renfile mes gants et je viens retrouver les gars de mon équipe qui sont en train de monter la charpente de ce qui sera une pièce de vie dans ce drama historique. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, bon sang ? Depuis quand il tourne dans ce genre de production, lui qui a toujours détesté les films de Samouraïs ? J'avais tellement espéré ne pas avoir à tomber sur lui...  
De combien pouvait bien être le nombre de chance qu'on soit en présence l'un de l'autre ?  
Une sur un ou deux millions ? J'ai vraiment un karma de merde. 'Remplace-moi Aiba-kun, s'il te plaît...je ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi pour ce travail-là...si je refuse à cause de cette jambe cassée et que je ne leur trouve personne d'autre, il prendront un autre maître-charpentier et tous les contrats futurs m'échapperont...'  
J'aurais dû l'envoyer au Diable.   
Comme si moi j'avais jamais été capable d'envoyer mon Sempai au Diable. Ouais, ben là j'aurais vraiment dû, et écouter les conseils des hommes de mon équipe par la même occasion. Ils n'avaient pas envie de lâcher un projet de réhabilitation pour ce genre de job, mais ils ont quand même accepté de me suivre par amitié et loyauté.   
Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire de notre mieux pour que tout soit suffisamment parfait pour que nous n'ayons pas à faire de rab. Ca paraît simple dit comme ça...

« On s'arrête là. » Je pose la dernière planche d'un parquet alors que la nuit est déjà tombée. Du coin de l’œil j'aperçois Ohno et Jun qui, s'ils n'ont qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer chez eux, ne disent rien. « Merci les gars, on a bien travaillé.  
-Toi aussi patron. »

On charge notre matériel dans le pick-up de mon entreprise et on reprend le chemin de chez nous. Il nous faut peu de temps pour parcourir la vingtaine de kilomètres qui nous sépare de Kusatsu et quand je dépose Jun chez lui, je vois sa femme venir nous saluer sur le seuil avant de rentrer avec lui bras dessus bras dessous.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? »me propose Ohno en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent.  
« Pas vraiment.  
-Ok, mais si t'as envie, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir.  
-Merci Oh-chan, mais je suis fatigué et une grosse journée nous attend, on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Il ne proteste pas davantage et se laisse raccompagner chez lui.  
Je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète de l'air lugubre que j'arbore depuis qu'on a posé les pieds à Kyoto et qui me ressemble si peu. Mais je peux pas le rassurer. J'arrive déjà à peine à savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, comment alors je pourrais seulement l'expliquer, même à mon meilleur ami ?  
Je me gare devant mon atelier qui me sert de siège pour ma petite entreprise et accessoirement de logement. C'était une petite maison appartenant au doyen de notre ville du temps où j'étais gosse et que j'ai racheté à sa mort pour y faire quelques modifications en fonction de mes besoins. C'est pas très grand et la majeure partie est consacrée au travail mais je m'y sens bien, c'est parfait pour moi.  
J'allume le plafonnier et sur la table basse du salon je trouve un bento préparé par ma mère accompagné d'un petit mot dont elle a le secret. Ca me fait sourire malgré le peu d'envie que j'ai de sourire ce soir.   
Je me débarrasse de ma veste et je passe sous la douche avant de revenir manger dans le silence.   
Et puis je n'y tiens plus, je sors un vieux vinyle que je mets sur la platine antique qui trône toujours sur un meuble que j'ai construit uniquement à cet usage.   
Je fais voler le diamant jusqu'à la troisième chanson de l'album et je retourne m'allonger dans mon canapé. Au son des premières notes de cette vieille chanson de Fleetwood Mac je nous revois cette nuit-là.  
Il y a combien de temps ?   
4-5 peut-être 6 ans...plus ? J'ai jamais su retenir les dates liées à des événements négatifs.   
Je le revois sur le pas de la porte de notre appartement, n'osant pas y rentrer tout à fait, hésitant déjà à se sauver pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter.   
Je me revois, enlevant ma veste après ce bon repas au restaurant qu'on s'était offert pour fêter notre première année de vie commune. 

« Kazu ? Ferme derrière toi il fait froid. »

Il avait fait un pas en avant et il s'était assis encore vêtu de son manteau dans ce même canapé où je me trouve en ce moment. J'avais mis ce disque qu'on aimait tant écouter avant de venir m'asseoir au sol face à lui. 

« Masaki...je...je voudrais reprendre ma liberté. »

J'en étais resté un long moment abasourdi alors que dans mon dos résonnait ces mots en écho :

« Now here you go again   
You say you want your freedom   
Well, who am I to keep you down? »

J'avais souris amèrement et j'avais attendu la suite.

« Je veux être acteur et si je reste ici je le deviendrai jamais. Il faut que j'aille à Tokyo. »

Le connaissant comme je le connaissais, j'étais sûr qu'il avait déjà le billet en poche...je n'avais même pas demandé si il comptait me demander de l'accompagner, je savais bien que non, que je ne faisais déjà plus partie de ses plans d'avenir. Je savais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas juste être acteur, il voulait être connu et reconnu, parce que s'il avait juste voulu monter sur des planches, n'importe quel théâtre même le plus petit de ce pays lui aurait suffit. Je savais surtout que cette chanteuse qui continuait d'égrener sa chanson sans prendre conscience qu'elle me clouait un peu plus au pilori, disait vrai. Sans pluie il n'y a pas d'orage.   
Si tout c'était bien passé entre nous, il ne se serait pas senti ces envies d'indépendance et de liberté.   
Mais je me leurrais depuis le début parce que je l'aimais trop pour l'admettre. Nous étions totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pour seule ambition que d'être heureux dans la vie et lui voulait le monde à ses pieds. C'était pas conciliable.   
J'avais eu envie de le frapper. Pour son égoïsme et sa cruauté, pour le mal qu'il me faisait avec ces phrases bateaux et tellement entendues. Il n'avait vraiment fait aucun effort pour m'épargner. 

« Je suis sûr que je peux percer. J'essayerai de revenir le plus souvent possible, même si au début je te promets pas que ce sera tous les week-end. Je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour devenir un homme dont tu seras fier. »

Il jouait déjà particulièrement bien la comédie à l'époque, si je ne l'avais pas si bien connu j'aurais pu croire qu'il était sincère. Je savais même pas pourquoi je m'étonnais, en étant honnête avec moi-même je nous savais en sursis depuis le départ. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais pas encore prononcé un seul mot et que je m'étais juste replié sur moi-même sans le quitter des yeux.   
Il avait eu l'air gêné tout d'un coup sous mon regard. Enfin un peu d'honnêteté peut-être ?

« Quand ?  
-Demain. »

Le billet dans la poche hein ? J'avais souri et j'avais été ouvrir la porte de notre appartement. Il m'avait regardé dans un « hein ? » et j'avais fait un geste de la main pour lui indiquer la sortie. 

« Je vais empaqueter tes affaires et dès que tu auras une adresse je te les enverrai.  
-Masaki... »

Il s'était approché de moi pour plaider sa cause, il avait jamais supporté qu'on lui en veuille. Face à mon air buté il avait essayé de m'embrasser mais j'avais tourné la tête, refusant pour la première fois de nos vies sa bouche sur la mienne. A quoi bon. On aurait fini au lit et après ? Il serait parti avec le sourire après m'avoir offert une dernière nuit d'amour ? C'était ça son plan ?

« Va-t-en s'il te plaît. »

Il n'avait pas eu à remettre sa veste puisqu'il ne s'en était même pas débarrassé pour me faire ses adieux et il avait passé la porte, la tête basse. J'avais refermé tout doucement, la faisant craquer une dernière fois pour lui, pensant à toutes ces fois où j'avais remis à plus tard sa réparation pour le prendre dans mes bras.   
J'avais collé ma tête à la fenêtre le regardant descendre les marches extérieures puis disparaître dans la nuit en rajustant son col pour ne pas prendre froid. En moins d'une heure, il ne restait plus que des ruines de notre histoire d'Amour.  
Je n'avais pas arrêté cette nuit. Je ne m'étais pas assis une minute. J'avais emballé ses affaires et j'avais amené les cartons au garage, puis nettoyé l'appartement de fond en comble pour faire disparaître jusqu'à son odeur, lavé les draps qui ce matin encore le recouvraient alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, rêvant de gloire à Tokyo. Quand enfin j'ai contemplé mon œuvre, la moitié des étagères et des meubles vides, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Je m'étais allongé dans mon lit, trop grand pour moi maintenant et j'ai enfin laissé parler mon désespoir, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.   
Le lendemain j'étais à nouveau sur mon lieu de travail et le soir chez mes parents pour leur annoncer mon nouveau célibat. J'en avais ri de leur tête d'enterrement. 

« C'est pas la fin du monde. Y'a des milliers de couples qui se séparent pour des raisons professionnelles. Ca n'a rien de bien original. Je suis sûr qu'il fera une belle carrière et qu'il sera heureux. »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que sont apparues les rides au coin de mes yeux. Des rides qui donnent l'impression que je souris tout le temps. J'ai pas le choix, si je sens de la peine autour de moi, je serais incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas été l'homme de ma vie un jour. J'ai bouclé définitivement mon cœur à double tour à toute relation amoureuse et je l'ai ouvert doublement à ma famille, à mes amis, aux gens que je côtoyais dans le travail ou dans ma vie quotidienne.   
J'ai chassé tout ce qui pouvait le rappeler à mon souvenir. Mais j'ai eu beau effacer son odeur, sa présence comme un fantôme dans les pièces de notre appartement continuait de me hanter. J'entendais son éclat de rire et je bondissais, je sentais ses bras venir m'enlacer alors que j'étais endormi dans ce lit qui avait abrité nos nuits.   
Alors quand quelques mois sont passés, j'ai déménagé. Pas trop vite pour qu'on ne s'imagine pas à quel point c'était lui que je fuyais.   
J'ai racheté cette maison petite et traditionnelle à la sortie de la ville qui sentait si bon le bois et la nostalgie, j'ai construit une grange pour me faire un atelier. Et puis j'ai pris Matsumoto en apprentissage. Il venait de se marier et avait perdu son boulot à cause de la récession. Ensuite, j'ai croisé sur un chantier la route d'Ohno qui était un artiste du bois. Il créait de ses mains des décors de meubles comme personne. C'est sa pâte qui a fait de notre petite entreprise ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Sa pâte et notre alchimie à tous les trois j'en suis convaincu.   
On a travaillé comme des fous durant toutes ces années, sans jamais ressentir autre chose que le plaisir du travail accompli.   
Je ne l'ai pas oublié mais j'ai occulté tout ce qu'il avait pu représenter pour moi, tous ces rêves d'avenir en commun que j'avais été le seul à faire. Il a fait une pièce de théâtre, puis quelques dramas, un ou deux films et j'ai fini par avoir du mal à ne pas tomber sur sa tête en allumant ma TV. Alors je m'en suis débarrassé.   
Je n'ai plus acheté que les journaux évitant à dessein les pages de variété.   
J'ai entendu les gens parler de lui.  
Dire qu'il avait été vu avec une fille en sortant de chez lui main dans la main, une fille avec qui il avait joué. Des rumeurs vite étouffées par son agence et remplacées par la promo d'un nouveau drama.   
J'ai pas voulu le détester parce que ça ne peut qu'apporter de l'amertume d'avoir la haine pour moteur, j'ai plutôt visé l'indifférence. J'ai voulu pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde, voir son image et que mon cœur ne saigne plus de son absence. Et je pense avoir sincèrement réussi. J'aime mon travail, j'aime mes amis, ma famille et tout ce que je peux leur apporter, mais je ne cherche pas à trouver un homme. Il est encore un peu tôt pour ça. A 20 ans je m'étais donné corps et âme et il avait piétiné l'un comme l'autre sans aucun égard. Des années plus tard, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il en reste quelque chose à sauver.

Le voir finalement n'avait pas été si douloureux. Cette soirée pleine de souvenirs m'avait permis de faire un bilan de tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru depuis cette rupture. Tout ce qui a fait l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui dont il ne sait rien. Tout ce qu'il peut être devenu loin d'ici, dans les bras d'autres, à travers d'autres expériences. Nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre, nous ne nous connaissons plus.   
Les jours suivants nous travaillons sans relâche pour respecter les délais et nous nous payons même le luxe de prendre de l'avance sur le planning. Je commence à me détendre maintenant que je sais que mon travail est apprécié et fait honneur à mon Sempai. Je m'amuse de voir tous ces acteurs en costume se promener dans ses rues que j'ai aidé à bâtir, réciter leurs textes et fumer leurs cigarettes faisant fi de tout anachronisme.  
Le midi nous mangeons au milieu du staff et nous qui sommes habitués à n'être qu'entre nous, ça révolutionne quelque peu notre quotidien. J'ai un peu hâte que ça se termine car je ne peux pas m’ôter de l'idée que je vais encore le croiser un jour ou l'autre. 

« J'ai eu le maire au téléphone tout à l'heure. » Je leur annonce à notre pause de midi. « Il veut toujours nous confier le chantier de réhabilitation du grand escalier de l’hôtel de ville.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui, on en aura pour au moins un mois.   
-Ca veut dire qu'on travaillera au chaud. »sourit Jun en prenant une saucisse en forme de pieuvre que lui a confectionné sa femme avec amour.

« T'es devenu frileux Jun-kun ?  
-Exactement. Je suis pas contre un peu de chaleur si vous voulez tout savoir. Finalement je trouve ça pas mal de bosser sur des décors de film.  
-Prends pas ça pour une habitude, c'est juste ce chantier-là. Hokuda reprendra le contrat dès qu'il remarchera.  
-Aiba-san ? »

Je lève les yeux sur le réalisateur du film qui se tient devant nous.

« Sakurai-san ?  
-Je peux m’asseoir ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-J'avais une proposition à vous faire. Je tourne un film historique dans trois mois, dans la région d'Hokkaido. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de superviser l'équipe des décors. »

Ohno et Matsumoto me regarde avec des grands yeux encourageants, me poussant de toute évidence à accepter ce qu'ils prennent pour une forme de promotion. Je baisse la tête et je pique un légume de mon bento.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir refuser. Je me suis engagé sur de nombreux chantiers déjà et je crains de ne pas avoir de temps libre pour ce genre de contrat.  
-Je comprends mais ce ne serait qu'un premier contrat, il y en aurait d'autres...  
-Merci de votre sollicitude. »

Il opine mais quitte néanmoins la table.

« T'es fou ? »me lance Jun alors qu'il est hors de vue.  
« Pourquoi ?  
-Tu refuses ? Mais c'est super bien payé !  
-L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur...et c'est toi qui va aller annoncer à tous nos clients que nous ne nous occupons plus d'eux parce qu'on a trouvé un contrat plus juteux, qui en plus nous contraindra à partir de chez nous 9 mois sur 12 ?  
-...J'y avais pas réfléchi. T'as raison. »

Je ne peux que capter la petite note de déception dans sa voix. Je comprends son envie d'écouter les sirènes du cinéma mais ça n'est qu'un miroir aux alouettes, une illusion dont il déchantera vite, une fois qu'il sera privé de sa femme. 

« Elle nous regarde encore. »lance Ohno en me faisant un geste de la main. Je me retourne par réflexe et je vois l'actrice principale du film en grande conversation avec Nino. Effectivement ils regardent dans notre direction et semblent parler de nous. Je me retourne vers Ohno et je remballe ma boite à bento.  
« On y retourne.  
-Déjà ?  
-Pourquoi t'as mieux à faire ?  
-Masaki-kun. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » je sens une réelle inquiétude dans sa voix. Jun acquiesce et je me rassois. Je suis imbuvable et je m'en rends d'autant plus compte que je fais toujours en sorte d'être d'humeur égale.  
« Pardon. Je suis pas très agréable à vivre en ce moment. J'ai juste hâte que ce job se termine et qu'on retourne à nos habitudes. »

Ils n'ont pas l'air de gober mon gros mensonge mais ils comprennent que je ne veux pas en parler, c'est déjà ça. Cependant quelques heures plus tard, je regrette un peu de n'avoir pas été plus explicite car l'actrice de tout à l'heure aborde Ohno qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'embaucher pour l'aider à clouer une planche. 

« Elle veut nous inviter à boire un coup quand on aura terminé.  
-Nous trois ?  
-Nous trois.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je suppose que si elle n'invite que l'un d'entre nous ça va jaser, et puis il y aura pas mal de gens du staff.  
-Jun va pas être d'accord.  
-Mao-chan vient le retrouver à Kyoto ce soir. On a pas à le ramener.  
-Tu veux que je sois honnête ? J'ai pas envie. On est pas du même monde que ces gens-là.  
-Masaki s'il te plaît. Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas de copine et elle me plaît vraiment.  
-Qui ? L'actrice ?! Sérieux ?  
-Je vois pas quel mal il y aurait ? C'est une femme avant d'être une actrice ! Et une super jolie femme...  
-Je m'en doute, mais...  
-S'il te plaît. Pour moi.  
-Ok. Mais on ne rentre pas trop tard.   
-Promis. »

Quand je vois son air ravi, je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...elle lui a clairement tapé dans l’œil et quand elle s'incline face à moi pour me remercier d'avoir accepté je suis touché malgré moi. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.   
Je me laisse entraîner dans un restaurant où une salle spéciale a été réservée à l'équipe du film et où l'alcool coule déjà à flot. Quand nous entrons je vois la copine d'Ohno nous faire de grands gestes pour attirer notre attention. Je suis mon ami à reculons en constatant que les places qu'elle nous a gardé nous mettent entre elle, Sakurai et...Nino. Je me mettrais bien près de l'actrice mais comme dans un jeu de chaise musicale, Ohno s'est déjà assis.   
Je les salue et j'ôte ma veste avant de commander un verre sans alcool. Je n'aime pas boire et j'ai encore de la route à faire, je sais que Satoshi boira pour nous deux. Même si en le voyant rougir de plaisir, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir à le ramener chez lui ce soir. C'était bien la peine...

« Aiba-san ? » C'est le réalisateur qui m'interpelle et quand je croise son regard je ne peux que remarquer que Nino est attentif à ce qui va être dit.  
« Oui ?  
-Savez-vous que Nino est originaire de Kusatsu aussi ?  
-C'est vrai ? Le monde est petit...  
-Vous devez avoir le même âge non ?  
-J'ai 29 ans. Je doute que Ninomiya-san ait passé la vingtaine.  
-Détrompez-vous ! Nino, tu as quel âge ?  
-29 ans.  
-Vous voyez ? » Sakurai me sourit et ses yeux brillants me démontrent à quel point il est déjà soûl.   
« Je vois. » 

Nino me fixe avec profondeur et je me sens mal à l'aise et perturbé. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il me renvoie. Il a l'air tellement à sa place au milieu de tous ces gens qui lui sourient et plaisantent avec lui. Je trouve étrange d'avoir un jour partagé l'intimité de cet homme si beau, d'avoir un jour été celui qui partageait sa vie. Personne d'autre dans cette pièce ne le sait et ce secret que nous partageons me dérange. Et c'est exactement ce que me dit son regard. Son air entendu crée une intimité entre nous qui m'est insupportable. J'ai envie de partir, de lui tourner le dos, peut-être de me soûler pour l'oublier à nouveau, lui et l'effet qu'il me fait toujours.  
Sakurai s'est tourné vers son autre voisin de table et je me plonge dans la contemplation des autres convives pour ne pas avoir à le voir.

« Ca faisait longtemps. » J'entends sa voix dans un souffle et je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. Il a baissé les yeux et me regarde en biais, comme il le faisait avant.  
« Oui, ça faisait longtemps.   
-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir.  
-Moi non plus à vrai dire. » 

Je souris, prenant un air détaché. 

« C'est une sacrée surprise.   
-Une bonne surprise ?  
-La meilleure de ma vie. » Je vois sa main qui se rapproche de la mienne sur la table et je la retire brusquement comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Sa belle main manucurée et ma main pleine de cales et de plaies, de morceaux d'échardes et d'ongles cassés. Il a pas le droit de faire ça. C'est juste dégueulasse. Je suis pris d'une envie de méchanceté.

« Alors ? Comment est la vue d'en haut ? »   
Il tique un peu et se rassoit correctement.  
« Il y fait froid. »

J'espère bien que tu crèves de froid tout seul avec ta solitude et ta gloire...  
Je m'en veux tout de suite de cette pensée qui montre à quel point il m'a fait mal. A quel point il a encore le pouvoir de me blesser et de me mettre en colère. 

« C'est la rançon de la gloire je suppose. » 

C'est mieux, plus modéré et détaché, je me félicite intérieurement. 

« Je suppose. Masaki ?  
-Aiba si tu veux bien.  
-Je suis revenu tu sais ?  
-Non je ne sais pas.  
-Mais tu avais déménagé de chez nous. »

Là c'est trop pour moi. Je tape sur l'épaule d'Ohno et je lui demande s'il peut se faire ramener ce soir.  
Son amie opine pour lui et je renfile ma veste avant de me lever.

« Tu vas où ? » 

Nino se lève aussi et m'arrête en posant la main sur mon bras. Je regarde sa main puis lui et il la retire.

« Je suis fatigué j'ai travaillé dur aujourd'hui.  
-Tu me raccompagnes à l’hôtel ? S'il te plaît. »

Tout le monde nous regarde et je ne peux pas refuser sans faire d'esclandre. J'acquiesce en silence et je sors sans me préoccuper de lui. Je monte dans mon pick-up et il se hisse à mes côtés.  
Je ne démarre pas tout de suite, j'ai le cœur qui bat bien trop vite pour ça. De colère, d'impatience de me débarrasser de lui, de désir finalement. Je ferme les yeux un instant et son odeur me soulève le cœur avant de le laisser tomber lourdement au creux de mon ventre. Cette odeur que j'ai tant cherché à chasser, à effacer de ma mémoire.

« Masaki ?  
-Aiba.  
-Tu veux bien qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux ?  
-Comment ça qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux ?  
-Tu m'as manqué. »

Je le fixe un instant lui et toute sa séduction, son regard si évocateur qui me montre à quel point il a envie de moi. Peut-être encore plus que je n'ai envie de lui. Ca me paraît difficile pourtant. Je déboucle ma ceinture et je m'approche de lui. Je l'entends bloquer sa respiration et je le vois baisser ses paupières à demi attendant ce qui ne va pas manquer d'arriver. C'est l'avantage d'avoir été un couple. Je connais par cœur le mécanisme de son envie. Je m'arrête à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et je serre les mâchoires. Je sens une vague de désespoir m'emporter et le goût des larmes me revenir sur le bout de la langue. Toutes celles que j'ai versé pour lui, toute cette tristesse qui me colle encore au cœur, tout ce qu'il a emmené de moi en me quittant. Mais je crève encore d'envie de lui, c'est plus fort que moi, je sens encore le goût de sa peau sous ma bouche, le son de son plaisir sous mes doigts. 

« C'est ça que tu veux? » je lui susurre. Il opine lentement et ferme totalement les yeux près à s'abandonner.

Mais je me rassois et je remets ma ceinture avant de démarrer. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas. Et je m'en réjouis un peu.   
Nous parcourons les kilomètres qui nous séparent de chez moi avec pour seule musique celle de la radio. En tendant l'oreille j'entendrais presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route.  
Je me gare devant chez moi et je grimpe les marches qui mènent à la porte entendant son pas derrière le mien.   
J'ouvre la porte et j'accroche ma veste à la grande patère de l'entrée avant de filer à la cuisine.

« C'est ici que tu vis ?  
-Hum.  
-C'est joli. Ca te ressemble. » je le vois tourner sur lui-même avant de mettre sa veste près de la mienne et de me rejoindre.  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Comme d'habitude. »il me lance dans un sourire.   
« J'ai oublié, excuse-moi. Un thé, un café ?  
-Une tisane s'il te plaît. »

Je ne peux pas rater son petit air déçu mais c'est presque vrai, j'ai tellement chassé tout ce qu'il était de ma tête que nos habitudes quotidiennes ne me viennent plus naturellement.  
Je lui sors quelques sachets et il me tend celui qu'il choisit. Je le plonge dans l'eau et lui tends sa tasse avant de m'adosser au mur. Je ne veux pas m'installer tranquillement dans le salon comme je le fais avec mes amis. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est pour moi.

« C'est bien Tokyo ? » J'ai l'impression d'être à une réunion d'anciens élèves et de tomber sur un mec dont je me rappelle à peine le prénom.  
« C'est grand.  
-Je m'en doute.  
-T'as refait ta vie ? T'as quelqu'un ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Je vide le fond de ma tasse dans l'évier lui tournant ainsi le dos.

« Moi je n'ai personne. Jamais personne n'a compté depuis toi. » 

J'en avais rêvé de ces mots...  
Je ne peux rien répondre à ça, je trouve ça tellement cruel que je préfère garder le silence que d'exploser de colère.  
Je sens sa main dans mon dos me caresser et se poser sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à lui faire face.   
Je me retourne et d'un pas en avant je le plaque au mur. J'entends le 'clac' de son dos contre la pierre et je le vois étouffer un cri de douleur. Mais il ne bouge pas et ne proteste pas, ne cherchant pas à se libérer de ma prise. Au contraire, il tend son visage vers le mien et baise le coin de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces en sentant qu'il embrasse ma lèvre inférieure et mon menton mal rasé. Alors qu'il entrouvre les lèvres je me recule brusquement et je quitte la cuisine. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ? » Je lui demande en le sentant tout près de moi.  
« Toi, juste toi.  
-J'ai rien à te donner. Je ressens plus rien pour toi.  
-Passe la nuit avec moi Masaki. »

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui même si je sais que c'est la pire des idées. Qu'est-ce que je peux trouver dans ce regard autre que du jeu d'acteur près à tout pour arriver à ses fins ? Ou peut-être y croit-il en cet instant ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut et tourne à nouveau des talons ?   
Je le vois déboutonner sa chemise, les boutons de ses manches et la poser sur une chaise. Puis sa boucle de ceinture et les boutons de son jean. Il fait passer son débardeur par dessus sa tête et s'approche sans me quitter des yeux.  
Puis il reprend ses baisers à l'endroit précis où je les avais interrompu. Il met ses bras à mon cou, collant son corps au mien créant un contact que je refuse de toute mes forces sans trouver le courage de le pousser franchement. Je reste inerte malgré tout ce que mon corps me crie. Ses mains se perdent dans ma nuque et sa bouche s'aventure tout le long de mon cou jusqu'à l'ouverture de ma chemise, qu'il écarte du bout du doigt.  
Je m'écarte brusquement et je m'allume une clope.

« Rhabille toi Nino je suis pas intéressé. »

Je ne le regarde pas, je ramasse ses vêtements et je les lui tend en plissant les yeux pour ne pas laisser la fumée m'aveugler. Il ne les prend pas tout de suite, je vois bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ca ne doit pas lui arriver souvent ce genre de chose et ça prouve bien à quel point il n'a pas vraiment changé malgré ces années. Mais moi, je ne suis plus le même et je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier mon amour propre pour une nuit de sexe. Même avec lui.  
Il finit par tendre la main et prendre ses affaires. Je retourne me servir un verre alors qu'il se rhabille sans un mot.

« Si c'est tout ce qu'on avait à se dire, je pense que je peux te ramener, à moins que tu ne veuilles prendre un taxi ? »

Il serre fort les dents et j'aurais presque pitié de lui. Il m'a appris ce qu'était le rejet, c'est une leçon difficile à encaisser je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais dans son cas ce n'est que de l'amour-propre, rien qui ne puisse guérir en ouvrant les pages de n'importe quel magazine de cinéma.

« Masaki...  
-Aiba.  
-Mon intention n'était pas de me servir de toi, je...  
-C'est ça que tu fais maintenant ? Tu te désapes devant le premier mec venu ?  
-Le prem... ?T'es pas le premier mec venu ! On a vécu ensemble bordel ! On s'est aimé, on a même jamais réellement cassé tous les deux ! »  
Je souris de façon incrédule face à son culot.  
« Alors toi qui sortais de chez moi pour te tirer à Tokyo, donnant plus jamais de nouvelles c'était pas ça que ça voulait dire ?  
-Je suis revenu !  
-Te fous pas de ma gueule.   
-Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais partir, tu m'as ouvert la porte pour que je me barre plus vite, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Il est rouge de colère et j'ai l'impression pour la première fois de ma vie de voir le vrai Ninomiya Kazunari devant moi. Pas de pensées secrètes cachées derrière un sourire ou un air concentré. Il est en colère, il est blessé et frustré. Mais j'ai pas envie de me battre, c'est bien trop tard et y'a rien à sauver.

« Rien, je croyais rien. »  
Je balaye ses interrogations d'une phrase mais il n'est pas décidé à laisser tomber.   
« Ca n'a pas été facile à Tokyo, tout m'est pas tombé tout cru dans le bec, j'ai bossé dur pour réussir.  
-Tu vas me faire pleurer.  
-Tu aurais pu me soutenir !  
-Tu m'as jeté Nino ! 'Je veux reprendre ma liberté ', c'est pas ça que tu m'as dit ? Je te l'avais jamais prise, je pensais juste qu'on était un couple, pas que j'étais celui qui t'empêchait de vivre tes rêves.   
-J'ai été maladroit.  
-Maladroit c'est ce qu'on dit quand on se met un coup de marteau sur le doigt. Pas quand on broie le cœur de son mec. »

Je voulais pas aller si loin, je voulais pas en venir là et lui donner autant. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais encore cette rancœur en moi. Je calme les battements de mon cœur en nous voyant comme deux combattants dressés l'un face à l'autre. Je souris en coin.

« C'est loin tout ça, ça sert à rien de remuer le passé, on y peut rien de toute façon.  
-Je t'ai jamais oublié.   
-Moi non plus. J'ai pas oublié tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre.  
-Je suis désolé Masaki. Je sais que ça change rien, mais je suis désolé. J'avais pas ta maturité à l'époque, j'ai pas su comment faire pour te garder tout en devenant ce que je voulais être. »

Je reprends une cigarette et après un instant de réflexion je lui tends le paquet ouvert. Il en prend une à son tour et je lui allume.   
On fume en silence, chacun reprenant son calme et remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées, enfin c'est ce que moi je fais. Pour la première fois en toutes ces années je me demande si je ne me suis pas planté quelque part dans notre histoire. Est-ce que j'aurais dû le retenir, chercher à le suivre, est-ce qu'il avait réellement l'idée de revenir vers moi ? C'est pas possible. Personne ne pourrait s'imaginer ça. 

« Je vais y aller. » Il récupère sa veste sur la patère.  
« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
-Je vais appeler un taxi, t'en fais pas.  
-Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.  
-Merci. » 

Il repose sa veste et se promène dans la pièce alors que je range des outils qui traînent, quelques papiers et des bons de commande.

« Tu es devenu un excellent charpentier. » 

Je le vois caresser une chaise couleur miel que j'avais faite comme travail de fin d'étude et que je lui avais offerte.

« Merci.  
-J'ai toujours aimé ton travail.  
-Je suis désolé je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment.  
-T'as vu aucun de mes dramas ?  
-Non, j'ai même pas de TV.  
-On en avait une pourtant.  
-Je m'en suis débarrassée. »

En ne l'entendant pas répondre, je lève les yeux sur lui et il a l'air tellement triste en ce moment que je souris, gêné. 

« Va pas t'imaginer un truc, elle marchait plus, je l'ai mis aux encombrants c'est tout. Et comme ça ne me manquait pas particulièrement, je n'en ai pas repris c'est tout. »

Il opine d'un air entendu et continue à se promener dans la pièce.   
En le voyant aller vers le meuble où se trouve la platine disque je tends le bras pour l'arrêter, mais c'est trop tard. Il se retourne et me sourit en tenant le vinyle de Fleetwood Mac. 

« Tu l'as toujours ?   
-C'était à mes parents, je pouvais pas le jeter.  
-Et le disque est sur la platine.  
-Ca m'arrive de l'écouter de temps en temps. »

Je me sens mal devant son air heureux. Comme s'il avait compris un truc. Je me lève pour guetter ce taxi qui n'en finit pas d'arriver.

« Tu le fais venir de Kyoto ton taxi ou quoi ?  
-Il ne devrait pas tarder. » Dit-il tout près de moi en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre. Je retourne m'asseoir loin de lui.  
« S'il n'est pas là dans 10 minutes, je te ramène.  
-Ca t'es si pénible de me supporter ? »  
Il ricane déjà. Mais pas moi.  
« Ouais. »

C'est à cet instant que sonne son portable, indiquant l'arrivée du taxi tant attendu.

« C'est lui. J'y vais. Merci pour la balade et pour la tisane. Tu travailles demain ?  
-Hum, oui.   
-Sur le plateau ?  
-Ouais.  
-Alors on se verra demain.  
-Peut-être.  
-Ja' »

Il me fait un petit geste de la main et passe la porte sans que je lui réponde prenant soin de la faire aller plusieurs fois d'avant en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne grince pas.   
Il n'a pas oublié.   
Moi non plus après tout.

+~+~+~+

 

Je cloue la dernière planche d'une barrière de décor dans un grand sourire de satisfaction. J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais et le fait d'enfin en venir à bout me donne un plaisir que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné. Du coin de l’œil je regarde les acteurs qui répètent encore une fois leur texte d'un air sérieux. C'est amusant de les entendre parler dans un langage qui a plus d'un siècle alors qu'ils sont en jean et T-shirt à logo sportif...  
Je sens que ça va me manquer. Toute cette émulation, tout ce qui nous unit et nous pousse dans la même direction. Je me demande si le public y trouvera son compte, mais j'ai la conviction que pour moi ces quelques semaines de travail seront uniques et marqueront un tournant dans ma vie.   
Je m'assois un instant alors que personne ne me remarque, mon marteau encore à la main et je le regarde. Il est dans un coin du décor et je ne vois que lui, on ne peut voir que lui. Il irradie quand il joue, il est tellement heureux qu'on ne peut que se sentir attiré par lui, ou est-ce juste moi ?  
Je suis amoureux, c'est tellement évident que je suis sûr que tout le monde le voit à part lui qui doit penser que ma timidité est de la froideur à son égard. Je ne sais pas me montrer agréable avec lui...  
Qu'est-ce que je vais gagner à me montrer franc à part un cœur en miette ?   
Tout d'un coup il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit avant de me faire un petit geste de la main. Je reprends mon marteau fermement en main et j'enfonce un clou imaginaire pour me donner une contenance avant de quitter le décor précipitamment.   
J'accroche un rideau rouge qui pend un peu trop à mon goût et ça donne le temps à mon cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. 

« Masaki-kun ? »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et déjà il se glisse dans le rideau face à moi, m'empêchant de finir ce que je suis en train de faire, me coupant à nouveau le souffle.

« Tu me gênes. Je suis en train d'accrocher le rideau.  
-Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ?  
-Tu sais bien pourquoi... »

Au sourire qu'il a je sais parfaitement qu'il sait pour quelle raison je ne peux pas me contrôler quand il est là. Je ne dois pas être le premier garçon à ressentir de l'attirance pour lui, même si je suis totalement conscient que je devrais plutôt rêver de filles.

« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas alors ?  
-Dire quoi ?  
-Que tu m'aimes.  
-T'es un mec ! Je...je...ne t'aime pas.  
-Menteur.  
-Je mens pas.  
-Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de m'embrasser. »

Je vais répliquer mais c'est lui qui pose sa bouche sur la mienne et me vole définitivement mon cœur en m’entraînant avec lui à l'intérieur du grand rideau rouge. C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, de tout ce dont j'ai rêvé en pensant à lui. Je l'embrasse à mon tour avec maladresse et fougue, oubliant le monde extérieur qui continue de tourner sans faire attention à nous. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, son sourire tout contre mes lèvres, son corps contre le mien, je ressens tout avec une acuité terrifiante.

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de mon portable et je décroche sans ouvrir les yeux.

« On t'attend, Patron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je regarde l'heure et j'étouffe un juron avant de filer en quatrième vitesse sous la douche. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je rêve de notre premier baiser. A force de ne plus voir que cette scène de rupture j'avais presque oublié à quel point on s'était aimé, à quel point l'aimer m'avait rendu heureux. Je m'en veux déjà de ne plus tant lui en vouloir, de sentir ma résolution s'effriter après qu'il ait usé de son charme pendant quelques heures.  
Nous arrivons à l'heure sur le plateau contrairement à notre habitude qui est d'arriver avec une bonne avance pour ramener tôt Jun à sa femme.   
Ohno a un sourire extatique au visage qui nous fait doucement sourire. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi mais au moins il sortait de chez lui. S'y trouvait-elle aussi ?  
Nous nous mettons immédiatement au travail sans perdre de temps et la pause de midi arrive sans que nous ayons échangé plus de quelques mots. Nous nous installons à la même place que d'habitude au fond du cathering plein à craquer. 

« J'ai un truc à vous dire les gars. »commence Jun et nous le regardons avec attention, ce n'est pas son genre de faire de grandes annonces.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-C'est Mao...enfin non, c'est moi aussi. Je vais avoir un bébé.  
-Tu vas avoir un bébé ?! Omedeto !  
-C'est encore un peu tôt pour ça, mais on est impatients qu'il soit là. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on l'espérait. »

Quand lui et Mao se sont mariés précipitamment, si jeunes, tout le monde a pensé que c'était parce qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ca avait été d'autant plus cruel pour eux de voir les années passer sans qu'aucune grossesse ne s'annonce...c'était un petit miracle en soi et son air faussement -presque- détaché ne trompait personne.   
Tout à nos questions nous sommes surpris lorsque les bancs sur lesquels nous nous trouvons craquent légèrement. La petite amie de Satoshi et Nino s'assoient sans gêne à nos côtés sans même nous en demander la permission.   
Ohno sourit en coin à sa copine et je soupire en reconnaissant ce langage silencieux qu'entretiennent ceux qui partagent déjà une intimité avancée. C'est exactement celui qu'à Nino en me fixant.

« Ohayo. »me lance-t-il comme si sa présence à la table d'un groupe de charpentier était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je l'ignore du mieux que je le peux, ce qui est extrêmement difficile compte tenu de notre proximité géographique.  
Je me tourne vers les deux tourtereaux et juge d'un regard que c'est peine perdue. C'est Jun qui me sert de bouée de secours.  
« C'est pour quand ?  
-Mars. Début Mars.  
-Tu vas aménager une chambre ?  
-On a déjà commencé si tu veux tout savoir. On compte sur toi pour le berceau.  
-Ce sera avec plaisir.  
-Tu attends un bébé ? » nous interrompt Nino. Je lui lance une œillade assassine qui lui demande de se mêler de ses affaires. « Quoi ?? J'ai rien fait de mal, je lui pose la question c'est tout.  
-Et ça ne te regarde pas ! Vous ne vous connaissez même pas.  
-Vous par contre, vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître... »lance Jun en souriant.  
« Pas du tout/C'est une longue histoire » nous répondons en même temps.  
« Pourquoi tu mens ? »me reproche Nino avec aplomb.  
« Pourquoi tu t'assois ici comme si de rien n'était ? T'as pas une scène à jouer, un ami à voir ?  
-Je veux être avec toi.  
-Je... »

Il m'horripile. Il a toujours fait ça, s'imaginer qu'il pouvait s'imposer comme si je n'attendais que sa présence pour être heureux. Je suis à bout d'argument, comme toujours avec lui. Je ramasse mes affaires et je me lève pour repartir travailler car je sais que je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot. La seule solution efficace consiste à ne pas lui répondre.

« Prenez votre temps les gars, je prends un peu d'avance. »

Ils acquiescent et je me hâte de repartir sur le décor. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de trouver Nino à mes côtés.

« Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé ? T'avais monté un décor presque identique. Sauf qu'il y avait un espèce de grand rideau rouge...C'est dans ce rideau qu'on a fait l'amour le soir de la première. »

Je le laisse monologuer un instant, tentant de me concentrer sur ce que je fais, sans grand succès. Le rêve de ce matin est encore trop vivace à mon esprit. Et je n'avais rêvé que de notre baiser...pas à la suite.

« Arrête ça. Faut être deux pour jouer au jeu de la séduction. T'es en train de jouer tout seul là... »

Je suis méchant mais c'est tout ce que je trouve pour ne pas me laisser entraîner sur la pente dangereuse sur laquelle il m'attire. Il reste silencieux un instant et je finis par lever les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il est toujours là. Il s'est assis dans un coin et me regarde travailler.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
-Non.  
-Laisse-moi t'aider. Ce sera pas la première fois. »

Il se lève vivement et pose ses mains sur l’extrémité de la planche que je coupe et la stabilise. Je la scie et alors qu'il m'en tend une nouvelle, je l'arrête.

« Je vais me répéter mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?   
-Acceptes de sortir manger avec moi. Qu'on puisse parler vraiment.   
-Quand ?  
-Quand tu voudras. T'es en colère je sais, tu ne veux plus me voir, je sais et tu ne me dois rien je sais aussi. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer correctement.   
-Je m'en fous de tes explications, c'est du passé tout ça.  
-Moi je ne m'en fous pas et je pense que ça ne peut que nous être profitable. A moi comme à toi malgré ce que tu veux bien croire.  
-...  
-C'est peut-être la seule et unique occasion qu'on aura. S'il te plaît.  
-...Ok. Quand ?  
-Quand tu voudras. »

Je laisse les jours passer. Je le laisse faire partie du paysage, ne plus me faire bondir le cœur à chaque fois que je l'aperçois et que je crois que c'est une vue de mon esprit.  
Il ne se montre plus pressant mais chaque jour il vient m'amener un café ou fumer une cigarette au moment de ma pause et je commence à entendre des rumeurs nous concernant. C'est impossible, pour lui comme pour moi. 

« Ce soir chez moi. » 

Je lui dit en passant alors qu'il me tourne le dos. Je le vois opiner sans toutefois se retourner vers moi.   
Il est temps de mettre un terme à ces tergiversations qui n'ont que trop duré et tirer enfin un trait sur cette histoire.

Je dépose Jun chez lui en début de soirée après avoir laissé Ohno partir de son côté ce soir-là. Je rentre préparer un repas, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire pour mon équipe ou les employés de passage que j'héberge de temps en temps. Rien de bien élaboré, juste quelque chose qui tient au corps et permet de se coucher le ventre plein. Je dois reconnaître que j'appréhende un peu ce qui va se passer, car je ne m'attends à rien en particulier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire, ni quelle sera ma réaction. Je suppose que je me laisserai aller à l'inspiration du moment. Je ne veux plus me brider, j'ai bientôt 30 ans, il n'est plus temps pour cela. Peut-être a-t-il vraiment raison, peut-être ai-je besoin de parler pour enfin classer ce dossier et le reléguer aux archives.   
A l'heure dite j'entends frapper à la porte et je vais lui ouvrir sans prendre la peine d’ôter le torchon tâché qui me couvre l'épaule.

« Bonsoir. »dit-il en me tendant une bouteille de saké.  
« Je ne bois pas.  
-Je sais. C'est pour moi. J'en aurai peut-être besoin...toi je t'ai amené ça. »

Il me tend un petit paquet que je décachette en silence. Je souris en voyant l'album de Fleetwood Mac version CD.

« J'aurais jamais cru que c'était sorti en CD...  
-C'est un classique. Et comme ça tu pourras l'écouter ailleurs que chez toi.  
-Merci...et bonsoir. Entre. »

Je retourne à ma cuisine et je le vois s'équiper d'un tablier avant de débiter avec habileté des légumes. C'est étrange de nous voir tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sa présence m'agite toujours le cœur, c'est indéniable, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est bel et bien là à mes côtés. Vraiment. Son corps comme son esprit. Il ne rêve pas à autre chose, à un ailleurs meilleur, il a l'air heureux. C'est presque impossible de penser que cet homme ne peut pas faire 3 pas dans les rues de Tokyo sans être pris d'assaut par des fans. 

« Je mets tout dans le nabe ?  
-Hum, vas-y.  
-Ca sent bon.  
-Ca n'est pas très élaboré, c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner quand j'ai de la visite. »

A l'air entendu qu'il arbore je me demande ce qu'il comprend dans cette phrase somme toute très simple. Peut-être pense-t-il que j'ai des amants de passage ? Peut-être en a-t-il lui-même ?

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça moi ?

« Je crois rien, Masaki, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
-Je te demande pas ta bénédiction.  
-Je sais.  
-Tant mieux. »

Je prends le nabe et je nous installe dans le salon sur la table basse. Je sens que mes joues sont rouges et je ferais tout pour pouvoir me passer un gant froid sur le visage. Mais peu importe qu'il me voit...je m'en fiche après tout.  
Je lui sers un verre de saké et pour faire bonne mesure, j'en prends un aussi. Au moins je pourrais mettre l'écarlate de mon teint sur le compte de l'alcool.

« C'est étrange de nous voir là tous les deux.  
-C'est la réflexion que je me faisais tout à l'heure. C'est étrange d'être avec toi après toutes ces années et de ne rien ressentir. Je t'aimais tellement quand on était gosses.  
-On était pas des gosses.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait à 20 ans ? »Je me ressers un verre pour donner un peu mieux le change.   
« On ne change pas tant que ça en vieillissant. » lui ne boit pas le verre que je lui ai servi et son regard est bien sérieux.   
« C'est bon ?  
-Délicieux. »

Je vois ses yeux se brouiller et je me sens mal tout d'un coup. Je vois bien qu'il aimerait effriter le mur qui m'entoure, qu'il aimerait sûrement me faire dire quelque chose, mais ce mur est bien trop épais pour que même moi je trouve le moyen de créer une brèche.

« Nino...je sais pas ce que tu cherches. Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche non plus...quand je suis parti à Tokyo, j'étais convaincu que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Que c'était le seul moyen. Je t'ai sacrifié à ma carrière. »

Je le savais déjà mais l'entendre le reconnaître me met un peu de baume au cœur. 

« Tu voulais ta liberté.  
-J'ai rêvé de liberté c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que c'était synonyme de solitude.  
-C'est le côté pile de la carrière de star.  
-Et je pensais pouvoir m'en accommoder. Mais j'ai jamais réussi à être heureux sans toi.  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
-Parce que j'ai l'espoir que quelque part tu m'aimes encore un peu.   
-Je suis désolé.   
-Je te crois pas. T'as personne, je suis même pas sûr que tu aies eu quelqu'un pendant toutes ces années et tu ne me feras pas gober que tu es heureux. T'es aussi mal que moi depuis qu'on s'est séparés.  
-Il y a un facteur que tu as tendance à ne pas prendre en compte. C'est toi qui nous a séparé. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et t'accueillir les bras ouverts.  
-Je ne reproduirais pas les même erreurs. Je ferais tout pour te garder. Je te le promets.  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que j'en ai seulement...Merde !! »

J'ai tellement peu l'habitude de l'alcool que quelques verres ont suffit à me faire perdre la notion de distance et c'est ma chemise qui fait les frais de ma petite ivresse.  
Je me lève et je pioche un T-shirt dans l'armoire de ma chambre avant d'enlever ma traditionnelle chemise à carreau pour la jeter dans le panier à linge.

« Tu es encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Tu es devenu tellement...masculin. » 

Je me retourne et je le vois dans l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisés ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je reste comme un idiot les bras ballants à me laisser détailler, grisé par le désir que je lis dans son regard.  
Il ne lui faut pas plus que mes quelques secondes d'hésitation pour faire les pas qui nous séparent l'un de l'autre et poser les mains sur mon torse. Je sais que je ne ressemble en rien au gringalet que j'étais à 20 ans. Le travail physique m'a charpenté les épaules et a affiné la taille, je suis sec et musclé. Je ne prends pas soin de moi, j'ai une barbe que je n'entretiens pas et des mains blessées, de nombreuses cicatrices qui m'ont appris mon métier et la prudence qu'il convient d'avoir. Ses mains qui me caressent sont tellement douces qu'en fermant les yeux je pourrais penser que ce sont celles d'une femme. Tout doute est cependant balayé lorsqu'il colle son corps au mien. Il me prend les mains et les pose sur ses vêtements pour m'inciter à les lui ôter sans aucune équivoque.  
Je ne sais pas, je doute, j'ai peur de me faire avoir encore une fois, j'ai une envie monstrueuse de son corps. 

« Si tu te refuses cette fois-ci je laisserais tomber. Je saurais que c'est une cause perdue et que tu as tiré un trait définitif sur nous. Mais je t'aime comme un fou. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne comme de toi. Aujourd'hui encore tu es l'homme le plus beau et le plus doux que j'ai croisé... »

Sa voix est douce comme un chuchotis à mon oreille et je n'ai même pas réalisé que mes mains m'ont déjà trahi et ont déjà jeté à bas son T-shirt pour mieux le presser contre moi. Nous glissons tous les deux jusqu'à mon lit qui n'a jamais connu personne d'autre que moi et mes nuits solitaires.   
Je me dis qu'il va être mon amant de passage, que je vais utiliser son corps comme il a utilisé mon cœur mais je ne sais pas faire ça et malgré toute ma mauvaise volonté, je ne sais que lui faire l'amour. Avec douceur et patience, en bénissant l'homme et la femme qui ont permis à cette perfection faite homme d'exister pour moi. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Je me demande encore par quel miracle il peut être à moi, craignant le moment où je vais retomber sur Terre et réaliser qu'il ne l'a jamais été.   
Mais pour l'instant, il est tout à moi, c'est mon nom qu'il gémit et ma bouche qu'il embrasse, je ne veux plus réfléchir, je veux juste profiter de ce moment merveilleux.  
Nous nous aimons toute la nuit mais quand j'entends le chant des premiers oiseaux, je suis pris d'une angoisse. Il dort contre moi, abandonné et ne semble pas prêter attention au fait qu'il n'est recouvert que par un minuscule coin de drap. Lui aussi a changé malgré ce qu'il prétend. Il n'a plus les rondeurs de la fin de son adolescence, il est plus gracieux, bien plus séduisant aussi. Je sens une douleur terrible à la poitrine, familière. Il va partir à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cédé si facilement ? Pourquoi ai-je encore mis mon cœur en ligne de mire ?  
J'angoisse.  
Je le secoue et je sors du lit. A l'air endormi qu'il me lance je vois bien qu'il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.  
Mais je le tire par le bras et je l'assois sans douceur, lui mettant ses vêtements sur les genoux.

« Quoi ? Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je veux que tu partes de chez moi.   
-Tu rigoles ? Il doit pas être 6h !  
-Il est 5h30. Et je veux pas qu'on te trouve chez moi.  
-On s'en fout, y'a pas de paparazzis ici. Viens te recoucher.  
-Je m'en contrefous des paparazzis, je veux pas qu'on s'imagine que t'es mon amant.  
-C'est ce que je suis pourtant.   
-Pour combien de temps ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois ?  
-Masaki...  
-Vas-y. S'il te plaît. »

Je suis un drôle de maso. J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais perdre que je ne sais plus profiter de ce que j'ai et le pire c'est que je m'en rends compte. Mais je veux plus ces regards apitoyés autour de moi quand je me ferai quitter. Je préfère garder ça pour moi. 

« Je te quitterai pas.   
-Bien sûr que si. On est pas fait pour être ensemble.  
-Personne n'est plus fait pour être ensemble que nous.  
-Nos vies sont pas compatibles.  
-Il est trop tôt pour parler de ça. On a mieux à faire. »

Il passe les bras à ma taille et colle sa tempe à mon torse mais je le repousse. Je le blesse, mais je ne peux plus m'abandonner comme je le faisais.  
Il s'habille en silence ,cédant à mon caprice, mais je vois bien tout ce que son regard me dit. Il est désolé de m'avoir cassé comme ça, désolé d'être celui à en faire les frais probablement.   
Je l'accompagne sur le pas de la porte et je l'embrasse une dernière fois.

« Je suis désolé Kazu, j'aimerais pouvoir faire différemment mais je ne peux pas.  
-Je sais. Je suis désolé aussi. Mais cette nuit... »

Je souris, heureux malgré moi et il me sourit en réponse. Je le vois disparaître dans l'aube naissante après un dernier au revoir de la main.  
Je ne peux pas me rendormir, trop agité par toutes ces pensées contradictoires. Je me sens bien, comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis qu'il est parti de ma vie et c'est ce que je veux garder.   
Les gars ne font pas le moindre commentaire sur mes cernes et mon air ravi et c'est très bien ainsi...  
Quand nous arrivons sur le plateau Nino est déjà là mais il ne vient pas à notre rencontre. Toute la journée je le vois traîner sans grande discrétion dans les endroits où je me trouve et j'ai la surprise en rentrant chez moi de le trouver sur le pas de ma porte.

« Là tu vas me devoir des explications. »me lance laconiquement Ohno en me tapant sur l'épaule avant de reprendre le chemin de chez lui.

Je vois Nino s'affoler légèrement en me voyant monter les marches sans même le regarder.

« Masaki c'est pas ce que tu... »

J'attrape son sac au passage et j'ouvre la porte, la laissant ouverte pour qu'il entre à ma suite.  
Je l'attends de l'autre côté et je fais ce dont j'ai rêvé toute la journée. Je le plaque au mur et je l'embrasse, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. 

« Attends attends... » il m'arrête dans mon élan et je recule, reprenant brusquement mes esprits.   
Ca y est, on y est déjà ?  
« Excuse-moi. Je me suis laissé emporter. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
-Je...veux que tu te laisses emporter. Laisse-toi emporter. »

Il se pend à mon cou et après lui avoir accroché les jambes à ma taille je l'emmène dans la chambre. Je ne suis pas rassasié de lui...  
Cette nuit plus encore que la dernière, j'essaye désespérément de me soûler de lui en prévision du moment où je serai à nouveau seul. Est-ce qu'avec un autre ce sera pareil ? Est-ce qu'il sera aussi tendre que lui ? Alors que je me perds en lui, je m'envisage enfin. J'entrevois un futur où je ne serai plus seul, où j'ouvrirai à nouveau mon cœur à quelqu'un car il est bien doux d'aimer et d'être aimé. Même si je l'avais oublié si fort.  
Alors que les semaines passent, nous nous retrouvons chaque nuit chez moi, parfois nous n'avons pas la patience d'atteindre ma maison et nous nous arrêtons à l’hôtel en prenant soin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Les rumeurs courent cependant. Et Nino s'en fout. « Que tout le monde sache, je n'ai rien à cacher ! » Il en rit mais j'ai peur pour lui. 

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? »il me susurre sur l'oreiller une nuit alors que je lui fait part de mes inquiétudes.  
« Qu'on nous découvre.  
-Quand bien même...  
-T'es inconscient ? Ta carrière ?  
-Ca changera quoi ? On apprendra que j'ai un mec et après ?  
-Je suis pas ton mec.  
-J'ai bon espoir que tu acceptes de le devenir.  
-On ne peut pas vivre ensemble.  
-Pour l'instant.  
-Et si tu te lasses ?  
-J'ai eu des années pour y réfléchir. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.  
-Ca veut dire quoi ?  
-Ca veut dire que je compte sur toi pour ne pas me laisser partir. Pour que tu aies assez confiance en nous pour me mettre du plomb dans la tête. Parce que quoi que tu en penses, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.  
-Je...  
-Dis rien. Pour le moment on est ensemble, dans ce lit dans cette maison et on est heureux comme on l'a jamais été.   
-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on ne recommencera pas ?  
-On ne recommencera pas parce qu'aujourd'hui on sait ce qu'on avait perdu, ce qu'on a retrouvé, ce qu'on ne peut pas remplacer.  
-Je ne te promets rien.   
-Tu m'aimes ? »

Je réfléchis un moment cherchant une réponse évidente qui pourtant ne parvient pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Ce n'est que dans ses yeux que je la trouve.

« Oui, je t'aime.  
-Alors tout ira bien maintenant. »

Je sens sa main venir attraper la mienne sous les draps comme nous le faisions jadis, il y a un siècle, il y a quelques jours...


End file.
